Digory's Discovery
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: What can disappointment, nervousness, and unpractice lead to?


Disclaimer: _The Chronicles of Narnia_, all characters, places, and related terms belong to C.S. Lewis.

* * *

Digory's Discovery

The tree was the only thing in the huge backyard aside from a bench near the house. The swing tied securely on one of its branches swung back and forth. As she swung, Polly sighed, terribly bored. Mrs. Kirke had a neighbor visiting. And Digory was away, no doubt, visiting Courtney Cornwallis.

Courtney Cornwallis had moved into the large house down the lane over a year ago. She was quite a beauty at fifteen, with wavy black hair, cheeks as pale as a doll's, and sparkling green eyes. She was a nice girl but seemed a bit proud, in Polly's opinion, and looked down on some of the other children with whom she associated.

From what Digory had told her, he and Courtney had become instant friends at their first meeting and did all kinds of things together. Polly had even heard someone claim the two were surely sweethearts. But she doubted it.

She had happily returned to the country during the summer holidays to visit the Kirkes as she had last summer. She discovered Digory had grown a bit since her last visit -- more grownup he seemed.

Polly was dismayed to find that there was a strange awkwardness between them. He did not desire to take part in some of the games and explorations they had done before. Some of the things they would discuss seemed to bore him a little. Often he drove the carriage down the lane to visit Courtney. He had introduced the two girls soon after Polly's arrival, but they had not really taken to each other. So Polly did not accompany Digory on any of his other visits there.

Polly was disappointed with how her summer was turning out so far. Digory was so different, and their friendship was also changing, but she did not know if it was for the better. And he willingly left her alone to her own amusements to see Courtney. A heavy fear loomed in Polly's mind: Maybe someday soon Digory's friendship with Courtney would replace the friendship he shared with her.

Now as she swung by herself, Polly was dwelling on this fear and was deeply saddened by the possibility of it. Perhaps this would be her last summer here at the Kirkes'; maybe the exchanging of letters between herself and Digory would eventually come to a halt. It was a terrible thought to the girl.

"Polly!"

The called girl looked up in amazement and watched, with mounting curiosity, Digory rushing towards her, an unreadable expression on his face; she had never seen him so worked up on returning from the Cornwallises' before and wondered what was up. By the time he reached her, she had brought the swing to a stop. She waited impatiently while he caught his breath.

"Polly," he finally spoke, "you know that Mother said I could go into town tomorrow."

She nodded silently. She recalled Digory's mother say that, along with the fact that she and Mr. Kirke were leaving this evening to pay a visit to some friends and did not expect to be back before dark tomorrow night; and also the servants would have the day off. But what did this have to do with anything?

Digory broke into her thoughts. "She gave me enough money to go to the ice cream shop, for me and a friend."

"That was very nice of your mother," Polly ventured, hope rising in her.

"I decided to ask Courtney if she would like to go with me." A blush spread across the boy's face, and he suddenly seemed very nervous.

"She said yes, of course," Polly guessed, attempting to mask her disappointment, hoping the conversation would soon draw to a close.

"Not exactly," Digory stammered and lowered his eyes. "She said she will if I give her…a…kiss."

"Is that all? Well," Polly said, unconcerned. She did not understand Digory's dilemma. She herself had once given him one on the cheek.

"No, no, no," Digory said, realizing he had not made himself clear. "I have to give her a _real_ kiss."

"Oh." Polly's cheeks flamed, and she lowered her head.

"That is why I need your help."

Polly looked up at her friend, confused. "How can I help?"

"Well," Digory ran a nervous hand through his hair. "The thing is I have never kissed a girl. And I wondered if I could…kiss you so I know what to do when I kiss Courtney; and if you will let me know if it was good or not," he explained in an embarrassed tone.

The girl for a long moment stared at him in astonishment. Her mind whirled. He wanted to… "Why me?" she whispered.

"Because I knew you wouldn't laugh at me. And you are my closest friend. I trust you," Digory answered sincerely.

Polly sighed deeply. "Very well. I'll do it," she said with a courage she did not feel.

She rose from the swing and waited for further instruction. Digory moved closer until there were only a few inches between them. Silence hung thickly in the air.

"Should we move forward in one motion or no?" Polly asked in a shaky voice.

Digory finally met her eyes. "I think that would be best, so it is as real as possible."

So she lifted her face up, and he leaned his down. They bumped noses. They giggled, the ice broken for the moment.

"Perhaps one of us should tilt our head," Digory suggested.

Polly nodded and titled her head a little to the left. "Will this do?"

"Only one way to find out."

This time they did not bump noses. Their eyes still open, they hesitated an inch away from the other's lips. Gathering his courage, Digory closed the space between them. Polly's eyes widen while his shut after a moment. At first they just stood there with their lips connected. Then his hand found her cheek, and his fingers buried themselves in her blonde hair as he gently pressed his lips against hers. Finally, Polly's eyes slipped closed, and she returned the kiss.

In the midst of the kiss, Polly suddenly remembered why she was doing this in the first place. She broke the kiss almost roughly. She took no notice of the sound Digory made in protest. She gathered her wits together first. She smoothed her hair and commanded her heart to stop racing. Without looking at Digory, she said hurriedly:

"The kiss was fine. You have nothing to worry about, Digory."

Then she fled back to the house, leaving behind a very dazed Digory, who sunk onto the swing and stared after her, a look of comprehension slowly lighting his face.

* * *

Digory headed out the next morning soon after breakfast. Polly remained in her room and went hungry, unable to go down and face him and see him off, acting as though nothing unusual had happened between them.

She watched from her window, peeking between the curtains, as Digory drove off in the buggy down the lane. She drew back from the window a bit when, as Digory rode by the house, he glanced up, seemingly at her window.

Soon she no longer could hear the cracking of the buggy's wheels as it went along or the sound of the mare's hoofs clopping down the dirt road. Polly was now truly alone in the house, with only the silent breeze coming in her window for company.

She then looked with complete honesty on her feelings on the whole situation as on an open book: she envied Courtney, she admitted to herself, for being Digory's choice today, for being so important to him. She realized that the great friendship she had glimpsed between the two was budding into something she herself did not share with Digory.

"Surely they are sweethearts!" she concluded sadly with a sigh.

No longer needing to keep up appearances of being the understanding, sympathetic friend and of having the best summer ever, she wept over her disappointment and hurt.

* * *

It was the sound of an approaching buggy that caused Polly to raise her head tiredly. She rubbed her eyes and wondered if she had fallen asleep. After checking to make sure all traces of her tears were gone, she returned to her window and watched in puzzlement as Digory brought the buggy to a halt before the house, empty except for himself! Polly leaned her head out the window to see more clearly.

Digory looked up at her window and met her confused eyes. "Polly! Come down here!" He smiled.

"Just a minute!" Quickly Polly shut her window and rushed downstairs, her mind filled with questions and wonderings. She burst through the front door, hurried down the walk, and stood next to the buggy.

"Digory…where's Courtney?" she asked curiously.

He smiled again. "She's not coming."

"Oh. I am sorry." Polly did not know what to say or ask; so she fell silent and clasped her hands together.

"Well, I'm not," Digory replied quietly.

She looked at him, her question in her eyes. But Digory did not explain. He only smiled tenderly on her and held out a hand towards her. Polly's gaze wavered between his hand and face.

"Polly, would you go into town with me and get some ice cream?" he asked, his eyes shining.

The girl was stunned speechless. Courtney could not or would not go with Digory, and now he wanted her… Polly warned herself not to let her excitement and happiness get the best of her.

"Are you sure you want me along? I know you had your heart set on taking Courtney. You may enjoy yourself –"

"No," Digory interrupted, his voice firm, "I want _you_, Polly, to come with me. Please?"

The girl gazed silently at the offered hand for a minute and then met her friend's pleading eyes. A small smile settled on her face, and she placed her hand in his. Digory smiled happily in return and helped her into the buggy. Keeping her hand in his, he flicked the reins, and they were on their way to town.

Polly never got up the courage to ask Digory what had happened between him and Courtney that morning, but after that, she never spent a solitary afternoon swinging alone.

THE END


End file.
